


Expectativas Superadas

by Theeco



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeco/pseuds/Theeco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>É preciso arriscar; ter atitude e ir atrás do que é desejado. A meta é: Tentar conquistar o "sim". Pensando nisso, Marco Reus tomou iniciativa e beijou Mario Götze, sem imaginar qual seria a reação deste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectativas Superadas

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, eu comecei a shipar esses dois delicinhas tão repentinamente, e como não achei nenhuma fanfic deles em português, decidi escrever a primeira (?).  
> Usei a primeira ideia que me passou pela cabeça e escrevi sem pretensão alguma, portanto, não esperem algo super elaborado - até porque se trata de uma oneshot.  
> Aqui, Marco Reus se machucou durante um treino antes do jogo. Não sei se foi o que de fato aconteceu, porque comecei a shipá-los por influência-amiga e não pesquisei sobre.   
> Nem sei se alguém vai ler, mesmo. Mas tá aí. Boa leitura!

No meio de um intenso treino, Joachim Löw – técnico da seleção alemã – resolveu dar alguns minutos de descanso aos jogadores antes de prosseguirem, pois alguns jogadores já estavam muito exaustos e não estavam rendendo. Além disso, Marco Reus havia acabado de se contundir. Sofreu uma lesão na coxa; nada muito grave, ele ainda conseguia andar mancando; mas isso o impediria de entrar em campo no próximo jogo. Reus obviamente não pôde voltar ao treino, também não pôde ir embora; foi para o vestiário esperar o treino acabar, já que o ônibus não faria viagem ao hotel apenas para levá-lo.  
Com essa contusão, o clima do treino ficou um pouco tenso, e o técnico pensou que alguns minutos para "respirar" seria bom para todos.  
Mario Götze era um dos jogadores que estavam com baixo rendimento no treino. Com isso, Götze resolveu imediatamente ir ao vestiário e tomar banho, para relaxar e amenizar o calor que estava sentindo.

– Marco – Mario Götze chamou assim que entrou no vestiário e reparou que ali não havia ninguém além de Reus que estava recostado na parede, sentado num banco.

– Hey, Götze – o cumprimentou, chamando-o pelo sobrenome, como costumava fazer; acenando com a cabeça, tentando disfarçar a expressão triste que havia em seu rosto.

– Ei – Götze se aproximou do outro –, vai ficar tudo bem, ok? – sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

– É fácil falar isso quando você ainda vai brilhar em campo, defendendo a pátria, dando orgulho a todos – Marco disse, claramente abalado por não poder jogar o próximo jogo.

– Cara, todos têm orgulho de você.

Marco começou a resmungar algo, certamente se menosprezando e lamentando sobre a lesão.

– Shh – Götze colocou um dedo nos lábios de Marco para que ele parasse de falar. – Fique sabendo que você vai fazer falta no jogo. Eu preferia ter me machucado no seu lugar.

– O quê? Claro que não...

– Marco, você é o melhor – Götze encerrou o assunto, dando um leve aperto no joelho do amigo.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles, e a mão de Götze ainda repousava sobre o joelho de Marco.  
Marco queria se levantar e ir tomar banho, mas ficar perto de Götze lhe trazia uma paz inexplicável. Era como se só a presença do amigo já lhe tranquilizasse e afastasse os pensamentos e sentimentos ruins. E é claro que ele se sentia bem ao lado de Götze, ele o amava. Götze sempre foi muito gentil com ele, desde os primeiros momentos em que conversaram; e desde então nunca perderam contato. Se aproximaram cada vez mais e Marco se pegou pensando em Götze mais do que devia, observando-o com mais atenção do que o necessário, desejando a proximidade e o contato físico com o mesmo. Esses e muitos outros pensamentos, desejos, ações e reações envolvendo Götze, deixaram claro para Marco que ele estava apaixonado. O que é uma tortura, pois é quase uma "lei" jogador de futebol ser heterossexual; as pessoas se importam com a vida pessoal de uma pessoa a qual deveria ser julgada pelas ações e o desempenho dentro de campo, e não dentro de um quarto.

– Obrigado – sorriu, agradecendo as palavras reconfortantes de Götze.

– E sobre isso aí – Götze começou, se referindo à lesão –, não deixe que te chateie. Todos nós estaremos te apoiando.. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado.

Ao ouvir Götze dizer essas palavras tão carinhosamente, um impulso tomou conta de Marco, a coragem para tomar a iniciativa e ir atrás do seu desejo surgiu, e assim o fez: Se aproximou do amigo e lhe beijou. Götze cedeu passagem à lingua de Marco para que esse explorasse toda a sua boca, mas quando Marco aprofundou o – tão sonhado – beijo, Götze o empurrou e se levantou apressadamente, tomando distância de Marco.

– Tá maluco? – esbravejou Götze.

– Eu pensei... – Marco era a confusão em pessoa. – Você disse aquilo e eu... Esquece – terminou, claramente decepcionado com a reação do outro.

– E se alguém chegasse? Nós estamos treinando, cara! Você tem noção do que poderia acontecer? – Götze continuava exaltado, intencionalemente. Ele não estava com raiva de verdade, ele só não queria colocar sua carreira – e futuro – a perder. E isso traria problemas ao Marco também, e o que ele menos queria era ver o amigo sofrendo, porque ele sabia o quanto ele gostava de futebol. Quando Götze disse que preferia se machucar no lugar de Marci, ele estava sendo sincero; ele só queria o melhor para o outro. Assim como ele sacrificaria sua carreira pela de Marco; mas se alguém os visse, as duas carreiras seriam arruinadas, e ele não queria ser motivo para o afastamento de Marco do futebol.

– Eu já entendi, Mario, me desculpa – choramingou encarando o chão.

– Ei – Götze diminuiu seu tom de voz e se aproximou do amigo, tocando-o no ombro –, não me chame de Mario, você sabe que eu não gosto e nós somos íntimos. Não fique com raiva de mim, também...

– Saia – Marco o afastou – Você estava gritando comigo agora mesmo e quer que eu te trate como se tudo estivesse bem? Eu sonhei tanto com esse dia, sabe, e nunca foi assim. Eu estou vendo que nem todos os sonhos devem ser realizados porque a realidade não pode superar a expectativa que é criada.

– Marco...

Götze queria se desculpar e explicar seu lado para o amigo. Expicar que ele o entendeu mal, que ele também queria aquilo mas que ali não era o melhor local para conversarem sobre isso, e muito menos se beijarem, mas o técnico lhe chamou:

– Götze, o treino vai começar! – gritou. Pela proximidade do som, ele estava do lado de fora do vestiário.

– Vai – Marco disse ainda sem olhar para Götze.

Antes de sair do vestiário, Götze declarou:

– Essa conversa ainda não acabou.

Götze voltou ao treino e Marco continuou ali no vestiário até o treino acabar. Depois do treino, todos voltaram ao hotel; Götze não teve a oportunidade de conversar a sós com Marco porque o tempo inteiro alguém estava conversando com o mesmo, provavelmente tentando distraí-lo para que não ficasse pensando em sua lesão. Apesar de toda a atenção recebida, Marco ainda parecia abalado; Götze se juntou à mesa em que Marco estava com alguns jogadores e tentou ajudar a distraí-lo também, mas logo depois que se sentou, Marco se levantou e disse que iria descansar; Götze, é claro, o seguiu.

– Podemos conversar? – perguntou Götze ao entrar no quarto de Marco, que estava sentado na cama.

– Eu vim descansar – Marco fechou os olhos e suspirou. – E eu não acho que temos algo pra falar.

– Como não? E o que aconteceu hoje lá no vestiário? O beijo e tal...

– Ah – riu ironicamente. – O qual você me empurrou e começou a gritar? Desculpe mas não vejo razão para falarmos sobre isso. Eu me desculpei por isso.

– Não, cara, você entendeu errado...

– É claro que eu entendi errado. Você falou aquelas coisas e eu... – parou um instante, se lembrando do beijo. – Eu entendi errado mesmo, achei que você tava querendo me dizer algo, mas não.

Marco pensava que Götze o tinha afastado porque não o queria, mas a verdade era que Götze também o amava, ele só não queria ser exposto. E Götze ia explicar isso para o Marco, ele teria que entender seu lado, mas novamente Götze foi interrompido; dessa vez por Thomas Müller, jogador que dividia o quarto com Marco.

– Mario? – perguntou Müller, estranhando a presença desse no quarto.

– Mandaram ele aqui pra ver se eu estava sentindo muita dor – Marco mentiu, dando de ombros –, e eu já disse que a dor está do mesmo jeito que antes, agora ele já estava de saída. Não é, Götze?

– Sim... Até mais – Götze cerrou os olhos para Marco por um breve momento e saiu do quarto.

Dois dias se passaram. Dois dias que Götze vem tentando conversar com Marco, mas esse tem evitado-o sempre.  
Marco estava completamente envergonhado pela cena constrangedora que houve no vestiário, e estava se sentindo um idiota por achar que Götze estava se declarando sutilmente; já Götze estava completamente cansado de correr atrás de Marco e suas investidas não darem em nada. Ele estava irritado, Marco não o deixava se explicar. Ele teria que mudar a forma de abordagem, já que a usada não estava funcionando, e ele precisava ser bem objetivo, pra que Marco percebesse o que ele acha dessa história deles, antes que o despachasse.  
O próximo jogo da Alemanha era no dia seguinte e os jogadores já estavam em concentração. Alguns estavam largados pelo sofá no saguão do hotel, alguns jogavam sinuca, e alguns relaxavam na piscina, já que tinham o hotel fechado só para eles, eles podiam se espalhar. Apesar se não estar falando com Götze, Marco sempre estava de olho nele, vendo o que ele fazia e com quem conversava... Mas sempre que Götze olhava pra ele, Marco desviava o olhar e rezava para que Götze não tivesse notado os olhares que ele lhe dava.  
Marco andou pelo hotel procurando Götze – apenas para saber onde ele estava e o que ele estava fazendo, era algo que ele fazia inconscientemente: querer saber do amigo – mas não o achava em lugar nenhum. Ele não estava jogando sinuca, no saguão, na piscina... Até mesmo no quarto em que Götze dormia, dividindo-o com Miroslave Klose, ele não estava. Marco até perguntou para Klose se ele viu Götze, já que são parceiros de quarto, ele poderia saber de algo... Mas Klose não o viu também.  
Marco ainda sentia dores da lesão que sofreu, e andar pelo hotel para procurar Götze lhe deixou cansado.  
Marco foi para seu quarto e o barulho do chuveiro ligado lhe causou estranhamento, porque instantes atrás, Müller, seu parceiro de quarto, estava jogando sinuca.

– Müller? – chamou, se deitando na cama.

Marco não obteve resposta e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Alguns minutos depois, o barulho da água que caía do chuveiro parou e houve um barulho de chave girando na porta. Marco continuou de olhos fechados, tentando pegar no sono, quando ouviu uma risada quase inaudível. Abriu seus olhos e viu Götze molhado com uma toalha enrolada na cintura, encostado no batente da porta do banheiro.  
Marco perdeu alguns momentos olhando atentamente para cada gota que escorria pelo torso do amigo, e se odiou por isso.

– O q-que você tá fazendo aqui? – balbuciou.

– Não é óbvio? Tomando banho.

– Isso eu notei, idiota – revirou os olhos. – Mas você tem seu quarto.

– Lá está sem água – deu ombros, se aproximando da cama. Marco engoliu em seco.

– Impossível.

– É, tem razão – disse, ficando de frente para Marco.

– O que você quer? – perguntou Marco, sofrendo para se conter e deixar os olhos longe do corpo do outro.

– Vai me deixar falar agora? 

– Fala logo, o que você quer?

– Você.

Götze soltou a toalha da cintura, deixando-a cair no chão, ficando nu. Marco soltou um suspiro involuntário e tentou manter seus olhos em outra direção, mas foi inevitável continuar olhando para o nada. Ele já havia visto Götze nu no vestiário, mas naquele momento era diferente; estava bem próximo, poderia tocá-lo se levantasse a mão. No vestiário, era sofrido ter que se controlar para não ficar olhando; era ruim ter que ficar distante e indiferente quando sua vontade era sentir cada músculo com seus dedos e sua língua, vê-los se contraindo e ouvir a respiração ofegante, chegando ao ápice...

– Não vai dizer nada? – perguntou Götze um pouco decepcionado, pois esperava uma reação diferente do outro. Sentou-se na cama e o encarou, esperando-o dizer algo.

– Não – respondeu Marco e puxou Götze para um beijo repleto de paixão e desejo que foram oprimidos durante tanto tempo.

Götze separou seus lábios do outro apenas para tirar a camisa de Marco e logo voltou a beijá-lo ferozmente, deitando por cima dele na cama.

– Ei – Marco disse entre um beijo e outro –, alguém pode chegar...

– Eu tranquei a porta.

Marco sorriu ao perceber que o barulho de chave que foi ouvido, era a porta do quarto sendo trancada, e não a do banheiro sendo destrancada.

– Você tomou banho de porta aberta?

– Não tava aberta, e sabe...

Götze levou sua boca até o ouvido de Reus e sussurrou, provocantemente:

– Eu tinha esperança de você se juntar a mim.. – disse, fingindo-se magoado.

Marco puxou Götze para mais um beijo, dessa vez sereno; não por muito tempo, pois logo se transformou em algo totalmente desesperado. As carícias foram aumentando, o contato físico ficando a cada momento mais intenso, e se tornando impossível de interromperem aquele momento tão bom e esperado por ambos.

...

O ambiente era dominado por respirações ofegantes, suspiros cansados, cheiro de suor e esperma.

– Você sonhou com isso também? – Götze perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos loiros de Marco.

– Huh?

– Lá no vestiário você me disse que sonhou com o beijo e tal... Você sonhou com isso também?

– Ahh.. – Marco corou. – Já.

– E então... Foi melhor ou pior? 

– Melhor. Deus, muito melhor – sorriu.

– Então a realidade pode superar a expectativa? 

– Idiota. Mas claro que sim, foi perfeito.

Ambos riram satisfeitos. Marco mudou sua posição, se sentando no colo de Götze para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

– Melhor que isso, só se a gente repetisse...

Trocaram mais alguns beijos e carícias, sem pressa; juntos, eles teriam muito tempo para desfrutar de todos os toques e carinhos possíveis.

– Como será daqui pra frente? – perguntou Marco, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio.

– Como assim?

– Digo, nós dois... Como vamos manter isso? – perguntou inseguro, com medo de que Götze não quisesse algo sério com ele.

– Em segredo. Mas definitivamente iremos repetir isso.

Marco relaxou visivelmente ao ouvir que iriam repetir esses momentos.

– Por isso eu te afastei aquele dia no vestiário, você não me entendeu e nem quis me ouvir. Não podemos tornar isso algo público, sabe? Isso poderia colocar em risco todos os nossos sonhos profissionais. Não que eu tenha vergonha de você nem nada do tipo, ok? É só que, não podemos levantar uma bandeira do arco-íris e sair desfilando com ela por aí.

– Você tem razão. Eu fui um idiota, né? – Marco riu baixinho e deitou a cabeça no peito de Götze.

– Deixa isso pra lá – Götze beijou a cabeça de Reus, encerrando o assunto.

...

Marco Reus estava deitado na cama, assistindo a coletiva de imprensa depois do jogo da Alemanha, o qual a Alemanha empatou com a Gana por 2x2. Na verdade ele nem queria assistir, porque um empate não era o resultado esperado para o jogo e ele não queria ver perguntas toscas que os jornalistas fazem, criticando tudo e todos, como se não houvessem dias ruins na vida dos jogadores, mas Götze seria um dos entrevistados, e ele não poderia deixar de vê-lo – mesmo que pela TV.

– O que você acha faltou para a Alemanha vencer o jogo? – um reporter perguntou ao Götze.

– Alguém que decidisse o jogo – respondeu convicto.

– Tipo o Reus? Você acha que ele teria feito a diferença no jogo de hoje?

– Com toda a certeza. Não foi um dos nossos melhores jogos, e acho que o desfalque dele pode ter sido uma influência para que isso acontecesse.

– Na comemoração do seu gol, você fez uma letra "M" com os dedos. Alguém especial? – outra repórter perguntou.

– Claro. O gol foi pro Marco Reus, que sofreu uma lesão durante o treino e não estava apto para entrar em campo. Ele fez muita falta hoje, e eu... Todos desejamos que ele se recupere e volte logo.

Assistindo a entrevista, Reus não pôde conter o sorriso bobo que se formou em seus lábios, tamanha era a alegria ao ouvir Götze dizer aquelas coisas; sorriu contente, tendo a certeza de que ele e Götze, juntos, seriam muito felizes.

**Author's Note:**

> A quem leu: Obrigado! ♥


End file.
